deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Revolution
Welcome to the Revolution is the prologue of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Sarif Industries laboratory You start at Megan Reed's office. There's some "point and click" to do. The important ones that are required to get the Old School Gamer achievement are: *Toy car *Book Being More Effective *Portrait of Megan and Darrow *Megan's computer *Picus newspaper *Ebook containing Megan's notes on Patient X attack begins.]] After you leave the office, you will automatically follow Megan through a couple of labs, and be introduced with the plot. At one point a cutscene will play, showing Adam and Megan going into the elevator. Frank Pritchard will join them shortly after, and have an argument with Adam after Megan leaves the elevator. Speak to David Sarif Afterwards, you'll arrive at Sarif's penthouse, and enter his office. After few more moments of chatting, an alarm will sound. You will be sent via Sarif's personal elevator to check what is happening. The elevator code is 0451. Pritchard will tell you the approximate location of Dr. Reed, and that there's interference with the comm signal coming from somewhere. After that, the contact will be lost, and you'll exit the elevator on another floor of laboratories. Investigating the disturbance It's a pretty linear path, simply move through the corridors and open doors. At one point, you'll witness Lawrence Barrett killing two scientists. Turn to the left and remove crates by a vent, which you'll use to continue on. The first enemies you'll encounter will be in an empty lab with stairs leading up to the second floor. Move up the stairs through the doors, and continue on. The corridor leads to another small lab, containing three enemies. Go through the opposite door. A little later, you'll see Yelena Fedorova gun down three security guards, and a scientist afterwards. Move through the doors he managed to open with his dying breath, and take cover. Four enemies will blow up the door that you need to go through. Exit the lab by going through the doorway and continue through the corridor. The end level cutscene will follow. Lethal guidance You cannot kill Barrett or Fedorova in this level. Luckily, neither will attack you. However, you can kill all the masked enemies in this level. Since the Combat rifle in the prologue is fully upgraded, your enemies won't pose too much of a challenge. Take cover and aim for the head, and you'll be fine. Non-lethal guidance Since you lack any non-lethal means of bringing down the enemies, leaving them alone is the only non-lethal option. You can sneak past the enemies by staying out of sight and not making much noise. Stay in cover and you'll be able to look around corners and over whatever you're hiding behind. Crouching provides two main benefits: you'll be able to hide behind boxes and desks and you'll make no noise when walking. If you do alert any enemies, running away is advisable. If they spot you, enemies will flinch for a moment before firing. You can take advantage of this delay and try to simply run past them. Notes *'Please note', that killing any enemies here will prevent you from getting the Pacifist achievement. *Killing enemies here will reward XP as normal. *There is another vent in the corridor leading to the second lab, accessible by jumping from the obstacles you'd normally climb over to the door. *A helpful tip for passing enemies without killing them is to use objects in the environment. Poison gas does not kill enemies, but will kill Adam. Also remember that you do not have to kill everyone in the game. Video Walkthrough This video shows you the integral parts of this mission, as well as how to get past the guards without killing anyone (pacifist approved!) Gallery File:Mission1 cover by door.png|There's a yellow canister near those two that you can use to take both at once. File:Adam jensen over shoulder.png|Last encounter with the enemies. ru:Добро пожаловать в революцию it:Benvenuto alla Rivoluzione Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs